


Not In The Mood

by followthesun78



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followthesun78/pseuds/followthesun78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul's in one of his moods and John is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not In The Mood

Paul had been brooding the whole train trip from New York City to Washington DC. He had even gone so far to tell the film crew documenting their trip that he was "not in a laughing mood." The other Beatles were laughing and joking around, but Paul just sat in his chair with a miserable look on his face.

"Paul, you need to snap out of this mood you're in and play nice!" Brian Epstein said as he sat down next to Paul.

Paul shot Brian a look. "Fuck off Brian" Paul quietly snarled back.

"Look Paul, this is our first visit here to the United States and we all need to make a good impression to the press, and you know that. So put on your happy Mr. P.R. face and go mingle."

Paul knew Brian was right, he didn't want to ruin it for the other Beatles, but he just couldn't let it go. Paul had, had a huge fight with John the night before they were to leave for D.C. It was the biggest fight they had ever had and Paul knew it was his fault, but he couldn't bring himself to apologize to John. At least not yet. He looked over to see the other three boys messing about with the press and before he looked away, he saw John make eye contact with him.

"Hey John, what's up with Pouting Paulie over there?" George asked causing Richie to let out a snicker next to him.

"Paul's just being a prick because he's not getting his way is all." John snapped, prompting George to not ask anymore questions.

John looked over at Paul again and shook his head at the way he was sitting, with his legs and arms crossed, as if to close himself off to the rest of the world. John sighed, he knew Paul was being the stubborn one in this argument, but he hated when they fought and wouldn't speak to each other. He got up and walked over to where Paul was sitting and sat down next to him. When Paul wouldn't look at him or say anything, John spoke up.

"We need to talk. As soon as we're done with our interview, you get into my room, got it?" John demanded.

Paul nodded his head yes, not even bothering to look at John. Paul hated when he and John had fights and knew he needed to apologize for blowing up at him. He loved John so much and he meant the world to him, but Paul could be so stubborn when he wanted to be.

Later that evening, after the boys had their interview and had eaten dinner, John retreated into his room in their suite. Paul watched as John left the room and sighed.

"Go on Paul, talk to him. You two being angry at each other isn't doing any of us any good, and we have a big show tomorrow afternoon." Ringo said to Paul.

Paul sat there for another few minutes before finally heading off to John's room. He didn't even knock, just walked in as he always does when he entered John's room.

"Bout time you showed up. Now sit down and listen to me!" John ordered.

"Don't fucking talk to me like I'm five years old John!" Paul snapped back.

"Then stop acting like a fucking five year old! Because that's how you're acting! You should have seen yourself on the train today Paul! Pouting, sitting there with that look on your face the whole fucking ride here!" John yelled. "This is a chance of a lifetime for us, being here in the United States, and hell if I'm going to have you ruin it because of your attitude!"

"I'm leaving, not listening to this right now" Paul said as he stood up to leave.

"That's right Paul, just walk out again without talking this through. Sometimes you act like such a spoiled brat!"

Paul stopped when he got to the door, leaning his forehead against it. He knew John was right, and he knew he had to let his stubborn pride go.

"M' sorry." Paul whispered so quietly, John could barely hear him.

"What?" John asked, he thought he had heard Paul apologize, but he wanted to hear Paul say it clearly.

Paul turned around to face John, tears coming to his eyes. "M' sorry Johnny." Paul repeated, walking closer to him.

John sighed and put his hands on Paul's shoulders. "You know I love you baby, but you have to stop overreacting over small things."

Paul leaned his forehead against John's. "I know. I just say things when I'm upset that I don't mean."

"I know, but I still love you, faults and all."

"Love you as well, faults and all." Paul answered back.

"Faults? I'm perfect, and how dare you say otherwise!" John faked exasperation, causing Paul to chuckle.

"Come on, it's late and I'm tired. Let's go to bed, we have a busy day tomorrow." John said as he grabbed Paul's hand to drag him to the bed.


End file.
